


a spark to ignite

by ashley-amelie (kitana)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eremin - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/ashley-amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between training, strategy meetings, and the simple need for rest, Armin doesn’t get as much time with Eren as he would like. So now, he plans to take advantage of the downtime they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spark to ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koku/gifts).



> She helped me break through a nasty bout of writer's block. Thank you, bb! <3

Between training, strategy meetings, and the simple need for rest, Armin doesn’t get as much time with Eren as he would like. Sometimes when they’re in the same room, their eyes meet and Armin knows, just _knows_ , that if they were anywhere else in the world, Eren would have him shoved up against a wall in a heartbeat.

Armin is excited to the point of giddiness now that they’ve finally got some time together. He knocks on the door of Eren’s room before letting himself in.

“Hey,” Eren says amicably, looking up from his position on the bed. He’s still mostly in his uniform, jacket slung over a nearby chair.

“Hey,” Armin says, kicking off his boots. He climbs into the bed next to Eren, who rolls over on to his side to accommodate him.

“Missed you,” Eren says, pulling the blonde into an embrace.

Armin wraps his arms around Eren, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Missed you too,” he responds, inhaling the scent of soap and something uniquely Eren. He wiggles one of his legs between Eren’s, snuggling closer. He has no idea how much Armin has missed him; no idea at all.

“Eren…,” he breathes, his lips mere centimeters from Eren’s throat. Armin is embarrassed by how quickly he’s become aroused by just being in his arms.

“Yeah?” Eren murmurs, arms tightening around Armin. He looks down so that he can see Armin and gets big blue eyes looking up at him, hazy with lust. It’s like a punch in the gut; it’s been what feels like forever for them. Eren knows now exactly what Armin is asking for, now, but he still wants to hear it.

He doesn’t, though, because Armin instead opts to wiggle up and press his lips to Eren’s. Eren reacts immediately, parting his lips to let Armin slip inside. All of Armin’s emotion pours out into the kiss; Eren feels like he can taste all of his longing, all of his desire, and he thinks he could drown in it.

Eren kisses him back desperately, sucking on Armin’s tongue, sliding their wet lips together. They don’t break apart until they have to, light-headed from lack of breath. Armin’s cock is pressing hard and hot against his own and he’s suddenly so glad, so grateful, that the man returns his feelings ten fold.

Eren slides his hand down Armin’s back to his ass, cupping it firmly. Armin’s hips jerk and he whispers Eren’s name again, followed by, “What are you thinking?”

“What am I thinking?” Eren echoes. This is Armin’s way of giving up control to Eren, of letting him decide how they’ll spend this evening. A shiver of desire goes through Eren and he finally replies, pulling away from the blonde, “I think it’s been too long since I’ve had a taste of you.”

“Mmm,” Armin hums. If he’s honest with himself, which he is, this is something he’s thought about too. Eren is especially alluring with Armin’s cock filling up his mouth; his groin throbs just from the thought of it.

Armin sits up when Eren instructs him to, scooting to the edge of his bed. Eren takes a moment to shimmy out of his own pants before settling himself between Armin’s legs. His own cock feels hot and heavy against his thigh as he reaches up to undo the buckles of Armin’s belt. Armin’s fingers card gently through Eren’s hair to settle at the nape of his neck and Eren’s eyes flicker up to meet his.

Eren looks as flushed as Armin feels as he lifts his hips, allowing Eren to pull his pants down to his ankles. His cock stands erect, freed from its confines, and Eren reaches for it, smoothing a calloused hand over the length of it. Armin sucks in a breath, watching the brunette’s every move.

“Ah, Eren…” Armin moans when Eren’s lips close around the head of his cock. Eren’s mouth is warm, slick, and soft as it slides down Armin’s length, making his toes curl a little in pleasure. Eren doesn’t stop until he’s fit the entirety of Armin’s cock into his mouth; the tip of it bumps against the soft flesh at the back of his throat.

Eren breathes through his nose, working his throat around Armin’s cock like he’s desperate to really swallow it. Armin’s hips jerk up of their own accord and his moan intermingles with an apology as Eren makes a choked sound.

Armin leans back on his hands so he can watch the way Eren’s pink tongue flattens against his length and drags up, up, to the head. It takes all of his willpower -- which thankfully he has enough of -- to not thrust up into Eren’s mouth. He’s not going to last very long if he does. Instead he curls his fingers into the sheets below him and says, stuttering, “E-Eren… touch yourself…”

And Eren does, reaching down with one hand to wrap his fingers around his rigid cock. He moans at his own touch, throat vibrating around Armin, as he spreads thick precome over his head. Eren can feel Armin trembling beneath him; he looks up through his lashes to get a glimpse of the blonde and his hips stutter at the sight.

Armin’s mouth hangs open, lips shiny and pink from where he’s been biting them; his cheeks are flushed red and he is staring down at Eren, intently, through half-lidded eyes. Eren squeezes his cock, sucking harder, as he feels pleasure mounting at the base of his cock. He rocks into his own hand and groans, wiggling his tongue desperately against Armin.

Armin’s willpower crumbles to dust as his orgasm comes upon him suddenly, spreading through his veins like liquid wildfire. “Eren, shit, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Armin curses, his hips jerking forward as he thrusts himself into Eren’s mouth with abandon, coating the brunette’s throat in his come.

Eren swallows as much of Armin as he can, his fingers digging into Armin’s thigh as he strokes himself to completion. Breathing heavily, Eren rests his head in the juncture of Armin’s hip. After a moment of silence, he says, voice slightly hoarse, “You have no clue how much I’ve missed you. And this.”

With one arm thrown over his eyes, Armin gives a short, tired laugh. “I could say the same.” He thumps his fingers on the bed and says, “Come up here.”

Armin kicks his pants off the rest of the way as Eren crawls up beside him. Armin shifts around so he can bury his face in Eren’s chest. He’s warm and the thud of his heart is strong, comforting. “I love you,” he says, voice barely above a whisper.

He feels it, more than hears it, when Eren says, “I love you too.”


End file.
